Diva
Member of the Supermoms, her powers make her most useful for maneuvers that require agility and precise strikes. Diva's superhero persona is a pastiche of various 1980-90s music based superheroes (e.g., Dazzler, Jem, Hammerman, and Michael Jackson in Moonwalker). Her costume design was (off-universe) inspired by the most campy costumes of that era's pop stars and superheroes (not just music-based ones, e.g., Dagger). The abundance of body-window "holes" is a nod to both aforementioned campy costumes of the 80-90s, and to the resurrection of Power Girl's boob window in the 1990s. Biography Candy LaBelle was born into a musical family. Her parents were a famous duo of African American country singers, who adored their only child. They discovered Candy's vocal talents early on, and supported her interest in music. Soon the young girl started touring with her parents, and after turning 14, became a solo teenage singer. However, Candy was always fascinated by jazz, rhythm 'n blues and soul music, so instead of continuing the family tradition she chose the popular new style called R&B. Her parents didn't disapprove of her choice, and supported her in all her endeavors. Tragedy struck soon after Candy turned 16. In a tour bus crash, both of her parents died. The poor girl was struck by shock and grief, she didn't know what to do and felt completely helpless and alone (though a kindly aunt took care of the orphan). What's even worse, due to the severe stress she suffered, Candy suddenly lost her magnificent voice. It seemed like the end of the road for the girl whose life just recently seemed so happy and full of promise. But then the unexpected happened. Candy's manager gave her an untested throat pill, which was later revealed to be a supervillainous mad doctor's failed experiment. The pill started emanating a rare type of radiation which not only healed Candy's throat, but gave her extraordinary sound-based superpowers! On a new wave of confidence, Candy made a glorious comeback with her new album, "Ebony Muse". Its title song almost immediately became a hit which took first places in the charts, and got the young singer her most well-known fan nickname. During the recording of this album, Candy came upon Star-Striker's ad searching for members for a teenage superhero team. Feeling confident and adventurous, she decided "Why not?" Donning a self-made superhero costume, its campy design inspired by various pop music idols of the time and lack of parental guidance, she was soon a proud member fo the Teen Queens – Diva! After a couple years of fun adventures and saving the city, the Teen Queens disbanded. Candy decided it's the best time to focus on her career. During that time, she drifted apart from her former teammates, even her best friend Kaiju. She married an unknown man, and gave birth to a daughter called Shaundra. Soon after that, they divorced. Nothing is known about that man or any details of their relationship and divorce. Some time after the divorce, Candy got back in touch with Kim, and then with other ex-Teen Queens. Candy started spending more and more time on Shaundra, and less and less time on her singing career. Soon she completely retired as a singer, living off royalties, which was a lot of money. She briefly dated several men during that time, but had no luck in finding a serious partner. After Anne-Marie Stephens revealed her intent to go back to superheroing, Candy supported her, despite Beverly Banks' protests. Soon she donned her old costume, and joined the newly-formed Supermoms – Diva returns! Currently, Candy continues her search for Mr. Right, and her eyes are set upon not one but three lucky candidates: Eric, a tough and skilled police officer, Music Man, an antivillain who is Diva's sometimes-enemy-sometimes-ally, and Kid Mondo, former kid superhero who recently returned to superheroics. Powers With superpowered vocal chords thanks to a radioactive lozenge, Diva can create solid sound with her voice. Her solid sound constructs can be used as weapons, barriers, tools, etc. and can be of various sizes, from small enough to pick a lock to large enough to stop a rampaging tank. Diva can also use her solid sound constructs as transportation, which she shapes as musical notes, flying through the air using only her voice. If Diva's voice is rendered unusable through a gag or perhaps just a very dry throat, she cannot create solid sound constructs. Diva also has superhumanly increased lung capacity to an unknown degree, able to sustain notes for much, much longer than a peak human. Her superhuman lung capacity also results in her being able to hold her breath for much longer than an ordinary human. Personality Diva is usually very confident and strong-willed, sometimes even sassy. If she has an opinion on some matter, it's not easy to sway it. Having been dealt her share of hardships and tragedies in her life, she often is the first one to protect her teammates and loved ones from serious threats and small nuisances alike. She is a strong and brave woman who takes no shit from anybody. There are times, though, when she doesn't feel that confident. At such times, she becomes very self-doubting and insecure, often resorting to alcohol and binge eating to quell her worries. These periods don't come as often and don't last as long today as in previous years, though. Diva's guilty pleasure is watching soap operas and talk shows on TV while lounging on her favorite couch. However, she is by no means a lazy woman. Family Unknown ex-husband Candy's ex-husband. Literally nothing is known about him, their relationship, and why it ended. Shaundra LaBelle Candy's daughter from her ex-husband. Age: 16 years old. Shaundra is a brash, headstrong girl. She obviously inherited her stubbornness from her mother; if she makes up her mind about something, it's almost impossible to talk her out of it. She often tends to act before thinking, which sometimes gets her into trouble. Shaundra's relationship with her mother is a difficult one. She resents her mother for a lot of things – most importantly, for not spending enough time with her and not showing enough concern about her. Sometimes Shaundra feels Candy just doesn't care about her at all. Candy, on the other hand, can't seem to find how to deal with Shaundra and her problems. It's probably the only time Candy feels so unsure about something, and too often she's tempted to just do nothing instead of trying to find a way. All this makes their relationship very complicated and tumultous, resulting in mother and daughter constantly snarking at each other and getting into fights over the most trivial of things. However, deep down, they still love each other, and if anything threatens one of them, it better beware the combined might of mother and daughter! Shaundra sports a rebellious teenager image, mostly to spite Candy. As Candy's career and connections mostly lie in the R&B and hip-hop scene, Shaundra deliberately chose a different subculture, and became a punk girl. She acts as delinquent as she can, skipping classes, smoking, drinking, using a fuckton of rude words in her daily speech, and getting into fights. Being a clever girl, though, she tries to stay away from real trouble, avoiding really bad companies, drugs, and problems with the law. Nobody knows how much of this rebellious image is just a front she uses to survive the cruel unforgiving world around her, and how much of it is genuine Shaundra. In any case, not many people have seen the other, vulnerable and insecure, side of Shaundra, and she ain't fixin' to show it to anyone. Her rude and dangerous behavior is probably the main reason why Shaundra has almost no friends at school. Almost... because there's Keiichi. Keiichi Ujifusa, son of her mom's best friend Kim, has somehow managed to find a key to this "bad girl's" heart. He's definitely not the type of man she thought she prefers: so clean-cut, so polite, so phlegmatic, so much of a "good boy", and he's liked and approved by her mother to boot! And still, she can't help but love him. Maybe it's his quiet but steel confidence, that makes her feel safe and sure when he's with her. Maybe it's because he's the only person who simply accepted her for who she is, neither trying to change her, nor trying to flatter and cajole her. Somewhere deep down, Shaundra isn't sure what Keiichi sees in her, but she tries not to let these thoughts into her head too much, preferring to just enjoy their love. Shaundra found out her mom's secret several years ago when she was looking for hidden Christmas presents one early December, stumbling across her mom's costume in the crawlspace. Shaundra hasn't told her mom she knows of her double life as Diva, opting instead to hold onto that little secret for later. Sometimes, Shaundra will drop a hint to Candy that she knows her secret, but when pressed, will just give her mother the silent treatment, leading Candy to chalk it up to Shaundra being annoying for annoying's sake. Part of Shaundra's disdain for her mother comes from the fact that despite "being basically an adult", Candy still hasn't shared her secret with her. Gallery Diva Diva03z.jpg|Original pic diva01.png|Artist: JMD diva02.png|Artist: JMD Diva01zzzz.jpg|Artist: Corndog diva01zz.jpg|Artist: Corndog. Alternate costume design superbutts.jpg|Peach template. Diva (second from the left) with other Supermoms Supermoms01z.png|Artist: Bellend. Diva (far right) with other Supermoms (sketch) supermoms_cost.jpg|Beach template. Diva (second from the left) with other Supermoms in costume-based swimsuits (for an upcoming beach episode) Teenqueens01zz.jpg|Artist: Corndog. Teenage Diva (second from right) with other Teen Queens Candy LaBelle diva03zx.jpg|Peach template. Candy in casual clothes diva02x.jpg|Artist: Corndog. Candy doing some yoga yogabutts.jpg|Peach template. Candy (second from the left) with other Supermoms' civilian identities in yoga clothes supermoms_civ.jpg|Beach template. Candy (second from the left) with other Supermoms' civilian identities in swimsuits (for an upcoming beach episode) Shaundra LaBelle shaundra01zzz.jpg|Shaundra shaundra01.jpg|Peach template. Shaundra Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Female